Equilibrium
by Argea
Summary: Equilibrium: equal balance between any powers, influences, etc.; equality of effect. What happens when a special item is stolen from the Eye, and it makes them bring in a new face? Will she help them?


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"strongPrologue/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He smiled as he entered the shop. His power was strong and his skill was at its' peak. Nothing worried him as he smiled confidently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The woman behind the counter smiled affectionally at him. They were old friends. Or so she thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She walked with him to the back room, where the true magic was closeted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"As he walked and talker his green eyes locked on his target. Hidden under a moth eaten cloth nobody would even consider looking at it twice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"But not him. He knew what was inside. He wanted what was inside, and he knew just how he would get it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"His rise to the top began today./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Right then and there. In the back of an old shop, with a rusty old safe and the glass box inside./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Just go, Camila!" Elisa grunted at her friend. "Have fun...for once just go and have fun. You work too much."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It's not like I have a choice. You wanna eat we gotta work." Elisa groaned at her friends response./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She had know Camila Avilez since they were young. They met in middle school, and since then both girls were inseparable. They had an easy relationship, never trampling over each other, but always taking care of each other./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Both girls fed of each other's energy. Elisa's extrovert personality rubbing on Camila's calmer one, while Camila's cool headedness rubbed on Elisa's hot temper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Woman, just put on a dress and go meet the guy. The blueprints aren't going anywhere."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila took off her glasses and groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. They needed to deliver this project as soon as possible, no time for stop and smell the roses. This was a big pay check for them both./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""You know you want to." When that didn't elicit any movement from her friend, Elisa shrugged. " Fine stay."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila looked back at her roommate, an eyebrow raised in question./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Elisa was known for her stubborn ways. Her giving up like that, was not normal./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The blonde woman shrugged again and turned back to her own computer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""You know." Elisa said after a couple of minutes of complete silence and Camila couldn't help but grin knowingly. "I wonder what he looks like. I mean, what if he doesn't even show up. We could call that TV show. I mean ya'll never really saw each other. Maybe he's cute. Maybe he's a she. What if he's hot? He could rich you know? Like filthy. No more blueprints. He could be a sex god. God knows, at least one of us should get her groove on. You think he would be more into dogs or cats?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Ok! Shut up! I'll go! Jesus Christ!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yay!" Elisa bobbed up and down on her chair, fist pumping the air./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I don't have anything to wear..." Camila said and Elisa nodded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""True" Elisa said, her eyes smiling "It's embarrassing really."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila shook her head and walked to her room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The girls had bought a small loft apartment when they move to NYC. It was an open and well lit space, with two floors and since they were both working together it was perfect./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"They were both kick-starting their own architecture company, after spending the last four years working with other companies./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It was just the two of them doing everything for now but, after this client, they wanted to bring in some more people./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Which was why Camila was so adamant to go on this crazy-blind date./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What about that blue dress?" Camila said while standing in front of her clothes rack./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""How about no." Elisa said from her spot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""The green one?" Elisa made a disgusted noise."So not the green one..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Just take the burgundy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""That's way too short for a first AND blind date."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yes, god forbid you actually show any interest in the guy." Elisa joked dragging her chair to look at her friend. "Make ya a deal. You wear the burgundy dress, I'll do you make up and hair!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila looked at Elisa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The girls had stayed home all day, only going out for coffee, yet Elisa seemed to have walked out of a magazine cover. Button up white shirt, with slight puffy sleeves, tucked into dark grey slacks with perfectly ironed creases, natural make up and a bun pined, miraculously, on the top of her head with two chopsticks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila wasn't exactly down dressed, but her black jeans and blue shirt were nothing compared to her friend's look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Fine.I'll take the burgundy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It was almost six-thirty when Elisa finished making up her friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She puffed out her chest proudly and turned to let Camila look at the mirror./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""You are way too good at this." Camila smiled widely and Elisa nodded. "I know."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Teach me the ways of your art."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I can't. You know I'd have to kill you after."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""At least I'd die looking good..." The girls laughed and Camila got up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, reading the message. It was him telling her he was already at the restaurant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She groaned a little but then nodded. Elisa was right, she need to get out of the apartment. And if the guy was an ass, he was an ass and she had no obligation of seeing him again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Well, I'll see you later!" Camila said grabbing her leather jacket and hugging Elisa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I hope not!" Elisa hugged back and grinned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She walked up to the restaurant from her car and saw a tall man standing outside. They had never seen each other, but he had told her he'd be wearing a hat and a silver handkerchief on his blazer. The hat was obvious, although Camila frowned at it. Who would wear a porkpie hat at night? The breast pocket of his blazer also had the silver handkerchief and Camila took a deep breath and approached the man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He looked up at her a gave her a toothy grin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hey! You must be Camila, right?" She nodded and smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He moved to hug her and she stiffened, but patted him on the back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""And you must be Merrit." Camila said and he nodded enthusiastically./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I wasn't expecting such a pretty lady!" Camila kept an amused smiled on her face and he spoke. "Shall we go inside milady?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yeah sure."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Those bread sticks ain't gonna eat themselves!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"They sat down on a table in the middle of the restaurant and made small talk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Merritt was a very quick talker, bouncing from one subject to the next, keeping it mostly about himself. Camila was enjoying the company but something seemed off. She didn't feel like this was the guy she had been talking for the last months. He knew all the things they had talked about in detail but there was something brushed it aside, blaming first date jitters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The server came up to them and handed them their menu. After a few minutes he came back to take the order./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I'd like some tomato soup." Merritt said giving the waiter a small forced smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""And you madam?" The man adked, taking her menu gently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Some more breadsticks please." The waiter nodded and went on his way, leaving the two of them alone again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""So, Camila, tell me more about you..." He rolled her name on his tongue in a way that made her roll her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What do you want to know?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Are your parents well? You never told me much about them."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""My mother is fine. And yours?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yes, she's well too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The server came back again and placed the soup in front of Merritt and another basket of breadsticks the middle of the table. Merritt took a spoonful of soup and then made a disgusted face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""This tastes awful!" He spat the soup and waved at their waiter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The guy came quickly and smiled at the other man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Is everything alright sir?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""No!" Merritt shouted, making Camila cringe at his loudness and tone. "Everything is not alright!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila saw the server get really quiet and looking back and forth, from Merritt to her and back to Merritt. She saw him become really nervous, fidgeting with his hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What...What can I do to make it alright, sir?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Well, you can take this soup back and bring me another." Merritt looked at Camila for encouragement, but at this point all he got was a frown. "This is awful. Jesus."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Her date, pushed the soup towards the guy and shook his head as the the server left their table to go to the kitchen. Camila followed the guy with her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I'm sorry sweetheart." Merritt touched her hand and she looked back at him, surprised at the touch. "I didn't mean to cause a scene, but that soup. Those tomatoes were definitely not ripe!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila nodded, and this time it was her who forced smiled. She thought about getting up and leaving, but she didn't. Camila would go through with this and then in the end she'd give him a piece of her mind. The soup came back and this time Merritt was happy with it, going as far as thanking the guy and apologising for snapping./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"They kept the talk going, but the topics were all very trivial. The weather, the news, the economy. If she were to be honest, he didn't seem interested in her. He seemed very interested in being there with her, but not in her. That was bothering her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He seemed genuinely interested in talking with her on the messages he sent, but now. Her sixth sense screamed at her to leave, but she grudgingly stayed, morbidly fascinated by the man in front of her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She thought she knew a little bit about him, but at the same time she didn't knew anything at all. He was abrasive, and even slightly funny, but most of all, he was loud./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"And she felt like she was watching a train wreck. She wasn't happy about it but she couldn't help but keep looking. By the time their main course arrived, Merritt had already caused another scene with the poor waiter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The food had taken too long to be served, according to him, and when it did it was not served properly. Camila kept watching that train slowly derail with an open mouth. At this point she was there mostly to smile at the server, who kept looking at her with an apologetic, embarrassed expression, trying to convey to the man that he hadn't done nothing wrong./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She kept trying to minimise the situation. She offered to take his, supposedly, cold lasagna, but he said no. She offered him her iced water, when his wasn't enough, he said no. In all honestly she just really wanted him to stop complaining ./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The crash finally happened when the helpless man came with their check. Merritt had taken the check from the silver tray before it hit the table and scanned his eyes through it. He shook his head and Camila raised her eyebrow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Let's just leave. We can share the tab and leave." She once again tried to deflect the situation. And like the other times she was shot down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hey!" He shouted at the waiter again. "I can't believe they are charging me for the fetta cheese! Come here!" He added, putting his arm up to call for the the server. Again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila had had enough. The train had wrecked, things were burning, people were screaming, the fascination had ended./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She grabbed the check from his hand and pulled her wallet from her clutch. All the while Merritt was looking at her with confusion written on his features./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"When the guy got there she gave his card and gave him a generous tip. He smiled at her and she smiled back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I apologise for any inconvenience." He said and Camila shook her head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"When he left she turned to the wrecked train. His expression had changed from confusion, to indignation ending with a flourished disinterested look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It was nice meeting you." She said getting up without giving him time to do so himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hey! Hey! Wait a minute." He ran after her quickly, she stopped when they reach the streets. "I'm sorry about this, next time I'll choose a deferent venue, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""The venue wasn't the problem." She turned to him and put on her jacket. "Sorry but your atitude was possibly the worst thing I've ever been subjected too. Goodbye Merritt."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila turned to walk to her car, shaking her head. So much for a fun evening./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" Behind her Merritt put his phone to his ear, looking at the retreating figure./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Well that was a complete and epic fail." He said, turning to walk towards the alley next to the restaurant. "Plan B it is."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"As he ended the call, the waiter came out of the service door and shook his head at Merritt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Maybe next time you should stop at the soup, maybe?" He said, taking off his apron./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I could. But where would the fun in that." Merritt put on his hat and the two walked towards a black car. "Besides, Atlas, the point of this was to make her really remember your face." He joked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""No. No. The point was to figure out what make her tick. And you didn't."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Oh, oh...but I did." Merritt grinned as he got to the driver's side. "She hates loud people. She cringed every time I spoke a little louder and looked around to make sure people weren't looking. Which means she also doesn't like to have the attention all to herself. She also extremely curious, to the point of becoming a detriment to her person and, I dare say, to her well-being. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't. She was watching me, not just looking, but truly watching me and our interaction. She's the kind of woman who will sit through the must boring movie just to know the end."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Okay, maybe you were doing your job."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Damn right I was."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"A few weeks passed after the date and Camila had almost forgotten the whole ordeal. Even when it was mentioned was only in mockery./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"After Camila had gotten home she had detailed every moment of the date to Eliza. Her friend had become shock and outraged and then decided, the best course of action in that situation was to laugh hysterically at it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"A month had passed and the matter had died down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It was a surprise when a familiar voice shouted her name, as she was leaving her usual coffeeshop./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Well hello there stranger." Merritt gave her a toothy grin and she managed to give him the most sincere-fake smile she could manage./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hey..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""How have you been?" He said as he took a sip of his own coffee./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She tried to remember if she had seen him inside the shop, but was almost certain she hadn't./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Good, busy." She answered as she looked back to the door of her loft that was just down the street./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I actually have to go now if you don't mind."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He nodded still grinning but as she turned around he grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him, snapping his fingers near her ear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Sorry cupcake." He said honestly as the women in front of him blinked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He frowned. She was standing on the cement walkway, her coffee in one hand and a laptop bag on the other, her expression blank and her eyes dulled out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Would you come with me, please." He said and she walked in step with him. "I'm really sorry about this cupcake. But we really need to get this along." They got to a black car and he opened the door for her. "Would you enter the car, please." The brunette entered the car calmly and sat quietly on the passenger./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Merritt couldn't keep the grimace off his face as he walked back to the driver's side. He got in and touch the screen on the console. A robotic female voice let him know that a call was being made./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Do you have her?" Dylan's voice boomed through the speakers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I got her. Look man, I not really thrilled about this. We should have gone with plan B." Merritt said driving the car through the streets, looking at the woman sitting beside him. "Crap. Hold on a minute. Would you put the seatbelt on, please?" The woman put the seatbelt on and resume her distant staring./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Look Merritt" Rhodes sighed. "I know this isn't ideal...but time is running out, we need her here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Ideal? We're basically kidnapping her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I know." Rhodes sounded ashamed. "Look just get her here we'll deal with the rest once she's safe."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Okay..." Rhodes hung up and Merritt glance at the girl once again, shaking his head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Lets put this show on the road then."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camilla woke up with a groan. She tried to open her eyes but there was too much brightness, so she quickly shut them again. She opened them slowly once more, blinking away the stinging sensation of waking up in a well lit room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camilla was laying down on top of a soft bed with white sheets, her surroundings completely unknown to her. She sat up quickly, grabbing her head when a wave of dizziness pass through her. Blinking a couple of time she managed to get up and walk to the middle of the room to look around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The room looked like a victorian bedroom. A four mast bed against the wall, a wooden drawer chest to her left with an intricate framed mirror hanging on the wall. At the feet of the bed an ottoman and to her right a two seat vintage couch. And all of that would have been normal, if every single inch of this room was not painted in white. From the bed to the frame of the mirror, to the floor and ceiling, everything was white./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Her mind started to go a mile a minute. Last thing she remembered was getting her coffee after the meeting. So how did she got here? She looked down at her clothes, and sighed in almost relief. She remembered putting on this clothes this morning. Had it been this morning?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila walked towards the door that was in front of the bed and put her hand on the handle. That's when she heard the footsteps behind her. Camila dry swallowed and turned her head to peeked over her shoulder. A girl dressed in a dark red t-shirt and black leggings stood in the opposite corner of the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hi there!" She said, smiling widely, to the point it was creepy instead of nice. "I'm Lula!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila turned back to the door and turned the handle, wanting to leave this unfamiliar place as fast as possible. She whimpered when she realised the door was locked. She turned quickly, keeping her back to the door and swallowing her fear. Pushing her chin out, she feigned confidence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Who are you?" Camila asked and the girl frowned for a second confused./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I just told that. Lula!" The woman took a step towards her and Camila looked around the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The windows. Camila ran to the windows and tried to pull them open, to no avail./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yeah...those are just for show too." Lula shrugged, as if it was the most usual thing in the world./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Who the hell are you?! What the hell do you want from me!?" Camila shouted, feeling the tears threatening to fall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Lula's eyes widened as she put her hand up and stopped in her tracks, her creepy overly happy smile disappearing, changing into a concerned face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Whoa! Relax! We just wanna talk to ya!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Relax?! You've kidnapped me!" Camila looked around and for a moment as her mind put some pieces together. If she was alone when she woke up and now Lula was here, she had to gotten inside the room somehow. " Look...Lula...tell me how to get out and I'll forget I was ever even here...I don't even know where here is!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Greenwich." Lula simply said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Connecticut?" Camila asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""England."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What!?" The woman put her hands on her mouth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Ok. This is not going as expected." Lula said, placing a hand on her hip./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What are your expectation after you kidnap someone?" Camila's voice grew louder. Lula opened her mouth to say something but closed it and nodded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yeah. Got me there." Lula saw the woman's eyes widened in panic and a tear roll down her face. "Jack?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila frowned at the other woman as she looked up at the ceiling. After a few seconds the door that had been looked a few moments ago opened and a guy got inside the room. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and some jeans./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Great job, Lula." He tease the other woman, who was now as panicked as Camila. The guy turned to Camila. "Hi I'm Jack. Please calm down."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I don't wanna calm down! I want to leave! Please!" Camila begged him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Okay. Look, we're not going to hurt you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Who's we?! You two?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""No. The organisation we work for." Jack said and he heard Lula groan and slap her hand on her forehead, while Camila slid down the wall near the window and started whimpering./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Great going Jakey!" She said, as she sat on the bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""We just hypnotised and kidnapped a woman, from the middle of the street, brought her unconsciously from NY to England and put her on a room with locked doors. And now you just told her you work for an organisation... Does that sound like it would calm her down? Or does it, maybe, remind you of some other organisations that kidnap women?" Lula explained rolling her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Oh..." It finally dawned on Jack the implications of what he had said. He turned to the woman on the floor, looking between them. "Sorry. It's not that kind of organisation." He heard Lula groaned once again, looking at her from his spot on the door. "Would you stop? Jeez...Look, we work for the Eye. It's a...magician's secret society."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What?" Camila frowned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Look." Jack knelt down on the floor and showed her his hands. With a jerk from his wrist, two fans of cards appeared in his hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila's distress didn't diminished much to Jack's dismay. He looked at Lula for help and she shrugged. What they didn't expect was for Camila to jump to her feet and run towards the door that Jack had left ajar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""And there she goes." Lula sighed as the other woman bolted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Camila ran out the room, into a small hallway and then straight into a wooden railing that took the breath out of her for a second. Taking a step back she looked around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She had been so desperate to run out she didn't noticed her surroundings. It took her another second to realise she was standing in the middle of spiral stair case. She heard Jack's heavy steps and had to decide whether to go up of down the stars./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Camila!" She heard Jack's voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She grabbed the railing and looked up. A big circular skylight lit the whole stair case. It would be quicker if she went down, but if it wasn't the right way, than she'd have more difficulties going up wards; whilst going up would be more straining but if she needed to go down quickly she could. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Camila started up the white stairs. Skipping one and two steps at the time she was almost giving up when she saw a wooden door. It was probably locked, seh assumed, so she braced herself and ran full speed towards the door, hoping her shoulder would burst it open./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The door hadn't been locked and had in fact been opened the at the exact same moment as her should impact with it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"With the momentum Camila ran straight into something full speed and eyes closed. She heard a humph, implying she had in fact bumped into someone and both fell to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Oh crap!" Someone said nearby and Camila opened her eyes and looked up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"A guy with a short cropped hairstyle was looking down at her with a painful frown./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hi there." He simply said with a smirk and Camila's eyebrows shot up. The god damn server!/p 


End file.
